This system relates to an improved system for positioning and supporting plumbing Pipes, electrical conduit and the like.
Various systems have been used to provide either temporary or permanent support to pipes, conduits and other types of lines. It is important that such a system be capable of being installed in a minimum of time and with assurance that the member being supported will not move from its desired position. It is also desirable that the support system be able to accommodate plastic or metal conduit, pipes or other elongate members of varying diameters, and that the member to be supported be able to be precisely positioned at virtually any location within a wide range of locations. Preferably, the system should be capable of supporting pipes and the like on a variety of structural members, such as framing (e.g., wall studs), suspension rods, channels and wall surfaces, with the pipes at any one of various desired orientations relative to the structural member.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pats. 4,550,451, 3,021,103, 3,718,307, 2,628,799, 1,056,759, 3,425,655, 3,454,247, 3,632,069, 4,259,542, 4,267,994, 4,192,477, 3,366,356, 3,092,361 and 2,917,804 for patents showing support systems generally in the field of this invention.